Service providers rely upon various types of infrastructure to deliver media services, including voice, video and data, to their users. Optical fibers which transport optical signals and twisted pair lines which transport electrical signals are utilized both independently and in combination with each other to connect premises with service provider networks. The choice of the type of infrastructure to utilize in order to connect a premises can depend upon a number of factors including the type of service and the location of the premises.